


Falling

by Sepousser



Series: Patah Hati 1/2 Lingkaran [1]
Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepousser/pseuds/Sepousser
Summary: Jatuh itu memang menyakitkan, tapi bagi pria ini tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari jatuh cinta sendiri. Cinta yang belum kunjung terbalas tidak membuat Seungyoun kehilangan optimismenya. Dia yakin ada hari dimana semua harapannya akan di baca oleh takdir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Choi Byungchan
Series: Patah Hati 1/2 Lingkaran [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Falling

Byungchan sangat suka _late night drive_ , tak jarang jika tidak ada yang menemaninya, ia nekat berkendara malam sendirian, hanya untuk sekedar melepas penat atau mencari angin katanya. Seungsik sering kali melarang adik sepupunya itu untuk melakukan hal tersebut, tetapi ini adalah Byungchan mana mau anak itu di larang-larang.

Sudah satu minggu ini Byungchan disibukan dengan kuliah-tugas-himpunan, dia sungguh bosan sekali dengan kegiatan rutin yang ia lakukan itu. Maka dari itu karena besok _weekend_ dan tidak ada kegiatan kampus lainnya yang harus di ikutinya esok hari, Byungchan memutuskan untuk melakukan kegiatan favoritnya malam ini.

Saat sedang bersiap untuk memanaskan mobilnya, tiba-tiba saja bunyi klakson mobil terdengar dari luar, ketika hendak membuka pintu byungchan di kejutkan dengan bunyi _ringtone_ handphonenya yang menandai suara panggilan masuk, “ _Gue di depan,”_ ucap seseorang di seberang telpon.

“Hah! Ngaco ya lu!” balas Byungchan terkejut.

“ _Gak anjir! gue beneran ini depan pagar kontrakan lu, keluar dong badan gue udah gatel di gigitin nyamuk_ ,” balas penelpon.

“Becanda lu… gak ada orang gue liat depan pagar,” balas byungchan sambil mengintip dari jendela ruang tamu.

Suara tawa penelpon membuat Byungchan kesal, bisa-bisanya ia di kerjai untuk kesekian kalinya oleh orang ini. “Gue matiin ya telponnya!” ujar Byungchan dengan kesalnya. Suara tawa di seberang makin kencang terdengar dari speaker handphonenya, agaknya itu lah tujuan dari si penelpon saat ini ‘membuat Byungchan kesal’ dan rencananya sungguh berhasil.

Byungchan tidak takut cerita horor, tetapi jika di hadapi dengan situasi itu dia lebih baik mendengarkan ceramah berjam-jam sang ketua himpunan saat sedang rapat, dari pada harus menghadapi sesosok tak kasat mata. Maka dari itu saat penelpon sialan ini mengerjainya sebenarnya bulu kuduk Byungchan meremang, apalagi dia sendirian di kontrakan, Seungsik sedang pergi dengan Sejun entah kemana dan belum balik sampai sekarang. 

“Gak lucu ya, monyet!”

“Lu bener-bener ya Youn, bisa gak engak! Sehari aja lu gak bikin gue kesel kayaknya badan lu langsung hipotermia gitu ya,” sungut Byungchan dengan penuh emosi.

“ _Sorry, sorry… gak gue ulangin lagi, beneran,”_ ucap orang di seberang yang merupakan Seungyoun.

“Sorry, sorry— mau nyanyi lu! Lu tu gak bisa di percaya, percaya sama lu itu _musyrik_ ,” balas Byungchan

_“Sialan! Tapi ngerjahilin lu tu seru tau Chan, gue kebayang banget ekpresi ketakutan lu.”_

_“Ehh, tapi gue beneran ini di depan kontrakan lu, gue di mobil, keluar gih,”_ ucap Seungyoun.

Benar saja, saat membuka pintu terlihat mobil _mercy_ hitam milik Seungyoun terparkir di depan kontrakannya. Mobilnya berada agak kedepan lebih tepatnya berada di antara kontrakannya dan rumah sebelah jadi tidak terlalu terlihat oleh byungchan jika ia hanya mengintip dari jendela. Byungchan lalu mengunci pintu dan sedikit berlari menuju mobil Seungyoun.

* * *

Byungchan tidak habis pikir dan masih takjub melihat laki-laki ini duduk di sebelahnya. Pasalnya kemarin yang byungchan tahu seungyoun bilang dia akan pergi dengan teman-teman tongkrongannya ke luar kota selama 3 hari, bahkan saat sampai di kota tujuannya Seungyoun langsung menghubungi byungchan lewat video call dan mengatakan dia sudah di tempat penginapan, lalu bagaimana bisa pria ini sudah berada di depan kontarkannya saat ini. Bahkan rombongan Seungyoun baru berangkat pukul 10 pagi tadi dan bisa-bisanya pria ini sudah sampai lagi di sini pukul 11 malam.

“Lo bilang mau tiga hari di sana, kok udah di sini aja? belum juga sampai seharian lu pergi,” tanya Byungchan.

“Tadinya iya mau tiga hari tapi kata kak Seungsik lu sendirian di kontrakan, jadi ya gue balik lah.”

“Kemaren lu bilang mau late night drive malam ini, karena kak Seungsik gak ada pasti lu nekat pergi sendiri kan,” ujar Seungyoun.

“Ya iya lah— kan biasanya gue emang pergi sendiri, kalo gak sama kak Seungsik, atau sama lu, lagian Hanse mana mau gue ganggu tidur nyenyaknya,” sewot Byungchan.

“Bahaya tau malem-malem berkendara sendirian, lu gak liat berita banyak begal keliaran malam-malam, apa lagi tengah malam gini, gue khawatir—takut lu kenapa-kenapa di jalan sendirian,” ujar Seungyoun akan kekhawatirannya pada Byungchan.

“Lu lupa, pernah kejadian ban motor lu bocor gara-gara ngelindes paku di tengah jalan waktu lu pulang malam habis rapat bareng anak hima, hampir aja kan lu di samper begal deket situ, untung bang Seungwoo liat lu berenti di tepi jalan, kalo gak lu udah gak ada nyawa kali Chan.”

Benar kejadian itu masih tergiang di benak Byungchan sampai saat ini, walaupun tidak sampai di datangi tapi Byungchan melihat dengan jelas senjata tajam yang di pegang oleh salah satu orang dari kelompok begal tersebut. Untung saja Seungwoo senior di jurusan yang sama dengan Byungcha melihatnya di sana, jadi ia tidak jadi di dekati oleh kelompok tersebut. Saat itu Seungwoo juga dengan beberapa temannya yang baru pulang dari kampus sehabis rapat dengan BEM fakultas mereka, jadi terlihat ramai membuat kelompok begal itu urung mendekati mereka. “Iya deh, gak lagi-lagi gue keluar malam sendirian,” ujarnya.

* * *

Saat ini kendaraan yang di bawa Seungyoun melaju dengan sedang, dan Byungchan yang duduk di sebelah Seungyoun terlihat tersenyum bahagia menatap keluar dengan wajahnya yang di terpa angin, seakan hal-hal yang membuatnya kusut akhir-akhir ini hilang dari benaknya. Senyuman Byungchan adalah favorite Seungyoun, senyuman dengan lesung pipi yang berada di kedua sisi pipi Byungchan tidak pernah membuat bosan saat di tatap, senyum itu selalu melemahkan hati pria ini.

Seungyoun sudah terlalu jatuh dengan pesona Byungchan. Byungchan itu sederhana tapi terkesan sangat mewah, mudah di dekati tapi sulit untuk di raih.

Sudah 2 tahun lebih mereka dekat, berarti sudah 1 tahun ia menetapkan hati pada pria bermarga Choi ini, tetapi sedikit pun belum terlihat ada harapan bagi seungyoun untuk mendapatkan hati Byungchan.

“Lu pernah jatuh gak Youn?” Byungchan bertanya di tengah lamunannya.

“Ya pernah lah, mana ada sih orang yang gak pernah jatuh,” balas Seungyoun.

“Sakit gak?—”

Heran sekali seungyoun dengan pertanyaan pria Choi ini, mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak merasakan sakit saat jatuh kecuali jika dia mengidap CIPA.

“Gue lagi jatuh deh Youn,” lanjut byungchan

“Lu aneh banget, sumpah! Lu lagi di sebelah gue Chan, lagi duduk gimana bisa jatuh?”

Seungyoun terheran dengan perkataan pria itu, apa Byungchan begitu stress karena kuliah dan himpunan yang saat ini sedang menyita waktunya, pikir pria Cho ini.

“Gue serius anjir, ini gue lagi jatuh dan gak sakit sama sekali.”

“Gue jatuh ke lu Youn—”

“Gue baru sadar, gue ngejar orang yang salah pada hal selama ini ada orang yang selalu berdiri di belakang gue, nungguin gue biar berbalik ke dia. Orang yang selalu ngasih tangannya untuk gue genggam, yang ngasih bahunya untuk gue bersandar—yang ngasih badannya untuk jadi tameng gue dan ngelindungin gue dari orang-orang yang mau nyakitin gue—“ kalimat Byungchan terjeda, dan terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya.

“Tapi gue yang malah nyakitin dia, dengan kurang ajarnya gue gak pernah sadar dengan semua yang udah dia kasih ke gue, waktu dia yang selalu untuk gue dan pengorbanan dia yang gue sia-siain,” lanjut Byungchan.

Seungyoun tertegun dengan penjelasan Byungchan yang panjang lebar itu. “Chan—” belum sempat seungyoun melanjutkan perkataannya Byungchan langsung menyela perkataannya.

“Gue sayang banget sama lu Youn, maaf baru sekarang gue sadarnya, lu jatuhnya gak sendiri lagi, ada gue yang ikutan jatuh bareng lu.”

“Gue harap perasaan lu masih sama… tapi gue siapa sih yang beraninya ngatur-ngatur perasaan lu.”

Saat itu mobil berada di lampu merah, jika tidak menaati peraturan mungkin Seungyoun akan menerobos lampu merah tersebut. Lampu merah adalah hal yang paling mengesalkan bagi Seungyoun apalagi jika ia sedang buru-buru, terjebak di lampu merah tidak pernah semenyenangkan ini setelah sekian lama ia berkendara. Pernyataan Byungchan tadi benar-benar membuat hatinya meletup-letup.

Seungyoun tidak membalas perkataan Byungchan, ini membuat Byungchan sedikit frustasi karena tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapat dari ungkapan perasaan yang dia ucapkan sedari tadi, apakah perasaan itu sudah tak sama lagi? pikirnya.

Namun jauh di dalam dirinya saat ini jantung seungyoun berdetak kencang tak seirama seperti biasanya. Perasaan itu masih sama, masih bertambah setiap saatnya tidak pernah luntur sedikitpun.

“Youn—” panggil Byungchan.

Bukan jawaban yang Byungchan dapat melainkan sebuah kecupan di bibir yang di hadiahi Seungyoun untuknya. Byungchan sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi sedetik sebelumnya. Ini bukan yang pertama baginya tapi kenapa ini begitu manis, pun bagi Seungyoun bukan yang pertama tapi sangat special, karena membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk ia dapat merasakan bibir itu.

Mobil sudah melaju lagi, tapi belum ada yang angkat bicara setelah kecupan tadi, dan saat ini mobil sedang melaju di tengah keheningan kota, tidak banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang, hanya bebrapa, mungkin beberapa dari meraka baru pulang dari kantor atau baru memulai aktiviasnya.

Dua orang yang duduk bersebelahan ini sedang larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yang satu memikirkan apa jawaban yang akan ia dapat dari pria di sebelahnya dan yang satu lagi belum tersadar dalam euforia kecupan yang dia berikan pada pria di sebelahnya. Perjalanan hanya di temani suara musik dari hade unit di mobil Seungyoun.

Saat mobil hampir mengarah ke jalan menuju kontrakan Byungchan, pria itu berujar bahwa tidak ingin pulang ke kontrakan karena takut berada sendirian di sana, Seungsik tadi mengabarkan bahwa ia tak pulang ke kontrakan dan menginap di apartment Chan bersama Sejun dan beberapa temannya, Kookheon yang juga berbagi kontrakan dengan mereka sedang pulang ke kampung halamannya, dan Hangyul lebih memilih menginap di kampus untuk menyelesaikan tugas maketnya bersama Subin, Yohan dan Yeonjun.

* * *

Disini lah mereka di apartment Seungyoun, Byungchan sudah sering menginap disisni, biasanya mereka sering berada di kelompok yang sama jadi memilih mengerjakan tugas di apartment Seungyoun karena lebih nyaman dan tidak menggangu privasi yang lain jika membuatnya di kontrakan Byungchan.

Seungyoun pikir suasananya tidak akan secanggung ini, padahal biasanya mereka sangat santai dan bahkan mungkin sudah saling menendang atau menjahili satu sama lain. Tapi situasi saat ini cukup canggung apalagi melihat dari raut wajah Byungchan yang terlihat bingung dan canggung berada di sebelah Seungyoun. “Maaf Chan… tadi gue lancang banget nyium lu di mobil—” Dia pikir Byungchan seperti itu karena tidak suka dengan tindakan Seungyoun di mobil tadi. Padahal, tidak, ia hanya binggung dan tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah pernyataan perasaannya tadi, ia bingung dengan situasi mereka saat ini. Apakah ciuman itu sebagai tanda mereka resmi menjadi pasangan atau ada hal lain di baliknya.

“Jadi kita ini apa Youn?” tanya Byungchan sambil menundukan kepala, tidak berani menatap pria itu. 

Pantaskah ia menanyakan itu? pikirnya, setelah selama ini ia menyia-nyiakan pria di sebelahnya ini.

“Kamu sendiri maunya kita ini apa?” balas Seungyoun.

“Semua perasaan aku ke kamu itu masih sama Chan, gak pernah berubah, gak pernah berkurang, selalu bertambah setiap harinya. Kalau kamu tanya aku maunya apa? Jawabanya I want ‘you and me’ to be us, I want you to be mine, and I want you to call me yours.”

Bukan sebuah jawaban yang di dapat melaikan sebuah ciuman, kali ini bukan hanya sekedar kecupan singkat, ciuman yang pelan dan manis tidak terkesan memaksa namun menggairahkan. Byungchan mengalungkan lengannya di leher seungyoun dengan lengan Seungyoun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Bibir Byungchan terasa manis dan lembut, ini akan menjadi candu bagi Seungyoun setelah senyuman pria Choi itu.

Malam itu hanya mereka habiskan saling merengkuh dengan bibir yang bertautan, ciuman dengan perasaan penuh dan saling merindukan persensi masing-masing. Ini yang selalu Seungyoun lantunkan dalam setiap doanya, berharap agar Byungchan menjadi miliknya, menghabiskan waktu bersama dan berbagi kasih satu sama lain. Dan doa itu terkabul, laki-laki yang berada di pangkuannya saat ini sudah berstatus sebagai miliknya. Seungyoun akhirnya tidak jatuh sendiri, dan Byungchan menyerah dengan hatinya yang lain dan memberikan hatinya kepada Seungyoun.


End file.
